


Caving In

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock fantasizes about being dominated and humiliated by X6. Originally posted <a href="http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=18665059#t18665059">here</a> on the Fallout Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caving In

Despite the afternoon sun high in the sky, it was dark inside the shack. Sunlight crept through the gaps in the corrugated steel siding, painting lines and shadows on the filthy mattress. Hancock lay on his back, nude, eyes screwed shut, lost in his own head.

He wet his left pointer finger with his tongue. Humming to himself, he ran his right hand down his chest to pinch his nipples. He hooked one leg over the edge of the mattress and traced tight circles around his puckered hole with one moistened digit, slipping effortlessly into fantasy.

X6 kneeling over him, scowling behind his reflective glasses, unimpressed. "This brings you pleasure?" he'd ask, perfectly sharp nails biting into Hancock's mottled skin. "You enjoy degradation?"

Hancock breached his entrance, one gnarled finger slipping inside the tight ring of muscle with no resistance. It was good, but not what he needed, so he added a second finger, stretching himself cruelly and enjoying the burn. "Fuck," he rasped, cock twitching, blinking back tears as he worked himself open. Profanities poured from his ruined lips like Jet fumes, curling in the air around him and coloring his perception. "Fuck!"

X6 would go too hard and too fast. He wouldn't understand or care about Hancock's limits. One finger, two, then three, scissoring roughly to open his ass and make room for a fourth. It would hurt, hurt so good, and the pain would go right through him, resonating in his dick. He'd be so hard, so ready, an eager slut for X6, if only the Synth would condescend to use him.

"Fuck!" Hancock found his g-spot. The gland was sensitive and swollen, flush with precome. He slid his dry fingers over his prostate, wishing for an audience, someone to share in X6's imagined disdain. Garvey or Piper or Nick fucking Valentine, standing at the foot of the bed, shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Are you seeing this?" they'd say, nudging one another and pointing. "There's Mayor Hancock, whoring himself out to a Courser."

Garvey would be disappointed in him. ("I thought you were better than this, Hancock," he'd say. "I thought you cared about the Commonwealth.") Piper would be disgusted. ("No wonder he's bending over for a Courser, it's not like there's anyone else who'd even touch him!") Valentine would be jaded and coolly judgmental. ("You got more crossed wires than me, kid. You ain't right in the head.")

X6 would be silent. He would wordlessly echo the other's disdain in the stern set of his mouth and jaw and the uncaring motions of his fingers in Hancock's asshole.

A final slide of his fingers over his prostate, and Hancock came untouched, moaning like a two-cap whore. He painted his belly with hot come. His spend ran down the lines of his belly and pooled in the hollows of his hipbones. For a moment, he lay still, breathing like he'd just run a mile.


End file.
